Unique Love Part 2
by Not Your Original Girl
Summary: it's been a year since Ven disappeared In unique love  and Aqua has been waiting for him to keep his promise and come back but she falls hard for someone else. hope ya like it
1. Secret love

~It's been a year since Ven dissapeared(In unique love) Aqua has been waiting for Ven to keep his promise and come back.~

*I hope he keeps his promise, its been lonely with Ven and Terra* Aqua thought as she looked down at her good luck charm..

***Sora***

*Sora please, you have to think about Aqua. I made a promise with her that i would come back and if you think about her I'll be with her again.* Ven said in Sora's thoughts.

*I'll try Ven, but what if it doesn't work?* *It will Sora* Sora thought of Aqua. He thought of her beautiful blue hair, and he thought of seeing her amazing eyes cry. Sora thought if he thinks about her more he'll end up falling in love with her. But he did it anyway for Ven. And then Ven walked out of Sora.

"Sora you did it!" Ven said

"Yeah.." Sora said

"Why is your face red?" Ven asked

"I don't really know" Sora lied it was red because he was in love with Aqua now.

"Sora who's- Ven!" Kairi said as she hugged him

"Hi Kairi how have you been?" Ven asked kindly.

"I've been great thank you."

"Me too." Namine said walking out of Kairi.

"Namine!" Ven said as he hugged her. *He's hugging her diffrent then he hugged Kairi* Sora thought.

"Sora what time is it?" Kairi asked.

"7:00 p.m. why?"

"I have to go. My mom wants me to be early for dinner. Namine are you coming?" Kairi asked

"No im gonna catch up with Ven." Namine said looking at Ven.

"Okay see ya. Sora can you walk me home?"

"Sure Kairi." Sora and Kairi walked away. Namine and Ven went to the tree with the star shaped fruits. He helped Namine sit on the tree and he got up and picked a fruit.

"Ven how have you been?" Namine asked.

"Good." He said as he held the good luck charm up to the fruit.

"You know I've always wanted to share this with someone." Ven thought outloud.

"Me too. It seems like fun. They say whoever you share it with you heart will be intertwined with their heart." Namine said.

"Wanna share it?" Ven asked

"Umm sure" Namine said as she blushed. When they took a bite of it they didn't know Sora was watching them.

"That was pretty good." Namine said as she looked in Ven's eyes.

"Yeah it was.." Ven said as he leaned in to kiss Namine. When they kissed Sora thought *Hey! you wanted to get out to go with Aqua. The girl that cryed when you were gone. The girl that loves you. And you pay her back by cheating on her?* Sora was mad. He made noise to stop them. When they heard Sora coming they pulled away and Ven threw the fruit.

"Hey Ven, I called Donald and Gofy they are gonna help you get home." Just when Sora said that Donald and Gofy landed on Destinys Island.

"Ven!" They yelled and hugged him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ven said

"When you were gone we stoped to see how Aqua was doing. She asked us if we ever saw you to tell you that she loves and misses you." Donald said

"Oh.." Ven said

"Yupp so Donald Gofy are we leaving anytime soon?" Sora quickly said

"Yeah let's go" Gofy said

"Well bye Namine." He huged her and whisperd "Remeber our hearts are intertwined." Namine smiled then they left.

"Donald Gofy i need to tell you something." Sora said pulling them in his room on the gummy ship.

"What is it Sora?" Gody asked

"Well you guys know Ven only came out to see Aqua right. Well i saw him share a Paopu Fruit with Namine and they kissed." Sora said

"No way Ven wouldn't do that. Are sure you not jelous that he's with Aqua and your not cause Aqua is very beauitful i have to addmit." Donald said blushing.

"Wait Donald you like her?" Gofy said

"Well..alittle..yeah" Donald said

"Guys!" Sora said

"Sorry."

"But im not kidding." Sora said with a honest look in his eyes

"Okay Sora we believe you..WAIT that cheater ill teach him a lesson!" Donald said walking out

"No Donald i wanted to do the same thing but i think we should just wait untill we see Aqua and tell her." Sora said.

"Okay whatever you say." Donald said leaving.

"Okay Sora we'll keep it a secret." Gofy said leaving. *Aqua..Donald was right she is very beautiful* Sora thought as he was blushing.


	2. Sora's feelings

*Am i really in love with Aqua?* Sora thought

"Hey Sora can i ask you something?" Ven said as he walked in Sora's room

"Sure whats up." Sora said wondering if he was still blushing

"What did you see when you came looking for me?" Ven asked

"Uhh..nothing." Sora said trying to play it off

"Don't play stupid with me Sora i know you saw me and Namine kiss. If you tell Aqua your dead. Got it?" Ven said walking out of the room. *Psh get real you should already know that im gonna tell her* Sora thought.

***Aqua***

*I should really get some rest.* Aqua thought she layed on her blue soft king sized bed and looked out her window she saw only the beautiful night sky. When she blinked she saw Riku at her window.

"Riku!" Aqua said then opend the winder to let him in.

"How have you been?" She hugged him

"Good. Aqua i never got the chance to thank you." RIku said hugging her back. She pulled away

"Thank me for what?" She asked

"You're the reasson why Sora is still my friend." Riku said sadly. Aqua hugged him again.

"Im pretty sure he would have been your friend till the end even without me." She said. Riku hugged her back but didn't say anything. They were just hugging *I wanna protect this girl with my life* Riku thought.

"Oh Riku i was just gonna go to sleep right now do you wanna sleep here?" Aqua asked walking to her bed

"Sure." Riku walked to her bed and layed next to her.

"Do you mind if i put my arm around you?" Riku asked

"Not at all." They layed down and Riku put his arm around her.

"Goodnight Riku. Oh and thanks for putting your arm around me. It makes me feel safe and it reminds me you're here."

"You're welcome and goodnight." They both fell asleep. *Riku's next to me. Im not alone." She smiled then went back to sleep

***Sora***

"Goodnight everyone!" Sora yelled from his room.

"Goodnight!" Everyone yelled. Then in the living room where Ven was sleeping a portal appeared

"Namine!" Ven whisperd she layed next to him on the floor and they were cuddling.

"Rise and shine everyone!" Donald yelled as he walked to the living room.

"Goodmorning Ven." Gofy said. Ven opend his eyes and saw that Namine was gone.

"Goodmorning Gofy. Hey how much longer untill we see Aqua?" Ven asked.

"Umm..i think in a few days." Gofy answered.

"Hey guys! Oh Donald lets land here i wanna train." Sora said

"Good idea Sora!" Donald said. Then they landed at Twilight Town.

"Look heartless!" Sora yelled. They all ran to them but Ven didnt *Ven im here go throught the hole in the wall and walk forward untill you see a house* *Namine?* Ven thought. So he went. When they all realized he was gone they ran to the gummy ship then left

***Aqua***

Aqua got up and streched

"Good morning Aqua how did you sleep?" Riku said walking up to her

"Good you?" Aqua said with a warm smile

"Good" Riku said. When Aqua finished getting they walked outside and a heartless grabbed Aqua and started flying away.

"Riku!" Aqua yelled. He turned and saw Aqua. In a flash he had his keyblade out and threw his keyblade it hit the heartless and it dropped Aqua. Riku had caught her

"Thank you RIku." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're welcome." He grabbed Aqua

"Watch out!" He yelled. The heartless was about to smash them. But Riku took it out.

"I should probably be more careful." she said as she summond her keyblade.

"Oh Aqua, Sora's coming. I forgot to tell you." RIku said

"Oh when?" Aqua said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He should be here in 2 days." He said

"Oh okay." She said with a warm smile. *If Sora comes that means Ven's coming!* Aqua thought

***Ven***

"Namine, Sora saw me and you kiss." Ven said

"What? If he tells Aqua that means she won't care for you anymore and that's the only reasson why you came out." Namine said worried

"So..?" Ven asked

"So..you'll be back in Sora forever." Namine said.

"I have to try to stop him." She opened a portal. Here this will take you to Aqua's world but you have to look for her. I can't tell where she is." Namine said

"Okay." He walked in side the portal. *Terra...Aqua..*


	3. News about Aqua

***Sora***

*Aqua..i think i love you..i will do anything for you* That was the only thing that ran through Sora's head that night *Ven doesnt deserve you your too good for him, he cheated.* That night Sora dreamed about the day he saw Aqua crying. He remembers feeling so bad for her. And he never wants to see her cry again.

"Aqua i love you" Sora said outloud while he was sleeping.

"Sora!" Donald said

"Oh hey Donald." Sora said getting up

"You love Aqua?" Donald said

"Whoa!" Sora fell

"Why would you think that?" Sora asked getting up quickly

"Because you said it when you were asleep." Donald said with a teasing smile

"Oh i did?" Sora said blushing. Then Gofy walked in

"Sora why is your face red?" Donald and Gofy started laughing. Then they walked out *Man that was close.* Sora sighed.

***Aqua***

"Riku thank you, you have been a really good friend." Aqua said as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Why are you telling me that?" Riku asked.

"Cause im letting the Organization take my heart to protect this world.." Aqua said

"What why?" Riku said grabbing her sholders.

"I put other peoples needs before myself." Aqua said looking down.

"Well I need you, Sora needs you, Donald needs you, and Gofy needs you." Riku said. He would have told her that he was gonna take care of the Organization but he knew he wasn't strong enough to take all of them.

"I'm sorry Riku." Aqua said then she started running. A man in a black coat like Riku's appeared in a portal and asked "Aqua are you ready?"

"Yes" They left. Riku fell to his knees. *Sora please hurry!*

***Ven***

*Where is she?* Ven thought. He looked every corner but he couldn't find her.

***Sora***

"Hey Donald are we almost there?" Sora asked.

"2 more hours" Donald replied

"Okay. Where do you think Ven is right now?" Sora asked

"I'm not sure..but if he went to see Namine then he could probably be with Aqua right now" Donald said

"Well hurry!" Sora said *I don't want him being there first and when we tell her she'll think were lying.* Sora thought. Just then a portal appered. Sora summond his keyblade and faced the portal.

"Riku!" Sora said and ran to him.

"Sora you guys have to hurry and get to Radiant Garden"

"Why?" Sora asked

"Aqua said she's gonna let the Organization have her heart to protect everyone else and i think Aqua's heart might be unique if the Organization wants just her heart!" Riku said

"Donald how much longer?" Sora said

"About half an hour." Donald said turnning to Sora

"I have to go meet me there." Riku said leaving. Sora nodded. *Aqua i promise i wont let them have your heart.* Sora said

***Aqua***

"Now sweetheart if you could just lay on the floor right here." a guy named Xemnes said. Aqua did as she was told and thought about what she was doing *Im sorry Riku, and im sorry Ven and Sora.* Aqua thought.

"So do you mind if i ask how are you gonna take my heart?" Aqua asked

"Its quite simple sweetie, im just gonna use this keyblade and stab you through the heart." Xemnes said with an evil smile. He turned around and stabed her. Her heart flew up and touched kingdom hearts

"Finaly it's done."


	4. Sora and Aqua

"Finally we're here!" Sora said running out of the gummy ship

"Riku!" Sora said running up to him. He turned around and saw Sora and everyone else.

"I know where she is." Riku said pointing to the portal

"Go through there." Everyone ran in. But everyone was sad to see Aqua laying on the floor.

"Aqua!" Sora said running to her and bending down to her

"Aqua can you here me?" Sora said a tear went down his cheek Riku saw. A tear ran down his cheek too. Darkness raged in their hearts and they saw Xemnes.

"Did you do this to her!" Sora asked

"Maybe..maybe not. She probably would have hated to see you guys killed." Xemnes went after them and they did the same. Riku and Sora tag teamed on him and they took him out with a few shots.

"Aqua.." Sora said turning to her. Tears fell down his cheeks and dripped to the floor.

"There's a way to get her back." Ven said leanning against the wall.

"How?" Sora said.

"If her love kisses her it will bring back her heart. But im not gonna kiss her after what you did to me." Ven said as he started to walk to Aqua.

"Well we only did that cause of what you did to her!" Sora said

"And what did i do to her?" Ven yelled

"You cheated on her!" Sora yelled back.

"That's it Sora your dead." Ven said as he summond his keyblade and started attacking Sora. But Riku stepped infront of him and protected Sora.

"Go now! Get her somewhere safe!" Riku yelled. Sora picked up Aqua and he started running away. They took her back to the gummy ship and placed her on Sora's bed. Donald was using Cure spells but none worked

"So that's it? She's gone.." Sora said. Just then Riku walked in.

"Maybe not. Sora did Ven and Namine share a Paopu Fruit?" Riku said as he bent down and looked at Aqua.

"Yeah.." Sora said

"Well then his heart is intertwined with Namine's not hers. Sora i think you should give it a shot." Sora leaned and kissed her. Something caught their eyes and it was Aqua's heart returning. She opened her eyes and blushed because of how close Sora was.

"Sora!" She said then she kissed him

"Aww.."Everyone said.

"Aqua your alright!" Sora said with tears running down his face. Aqua wiped them and sat up.

"Aqua!" Riku said as he hugged her. She hugged him back

"Thank you Riku" She whisperd in his ear.

"Aqua!" Donald yelled then he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Donald didnt you like her or something?" Gofy said

"Aww" Aqua said and she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed

"And Gofy come here" She said and she kissed him on the cheek

"Gosh" Gofy said as he blushed.

"Thank you everyone. I love you all." Aqua said while tears ran down her face. Sora sat next to her and he put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Wait where's Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua..He cheated on you with Namine they shared a Paopu Fruit and they kissed. But right now Riku finished him off." Sora said

"Uhh Sora-" Riku was cut off by a explosion. They ran outside and saw Ven.

"I didnt finish him he was too strong." Riku said. Sora went infront of Aqua

"What do you want Ven?" Sora said

"Shut up Sora! Aqua dear come on." He said streching out his hand

"Theres no way she-" Aqua started walking toward him. Sora was gonna go to her but Riku grabed his sholder and gave him one of those 'it's her decision' looks.

"Ven..you cheated on me and you think that you could just get me back?" Aqua said

"Aqua would you really trust them? i love you" Sora got mad. Aqua looked back at them then looked at Ven. She started looking down

"Yeah they're my friends." She looked up. Ven got mad and was about to grab Aqua and run away with her but she summond her keyblade and hit him. He flew back. He ran to her and hit her with the keyblade. Sora was gonna step in but Riku whisperd

"Its her fight, not ours." Sora backed off. Aqua got back up and Ven and Aqua's keyblade clashed together. Aqua hit Ven again and he was hurt Aqua walked up to him and whisperd

"Sorry.." And she stabbed him. She fell to her knees. Sora ran up to her and said

"You did good." He said as he hugged her.

"Sora thank you..i love you" She looked in Sora's eyes

"I love you too" he kissed her and hugged her. *i dont ever want to let go* Aqua thought. Aqua thought he read her mind when he said

"I never want to let you go."

"Me nethier." Aqua said. They all walked back to the gummy ship and Aqua and Sora were holding hands. They got back to Destiny's Island and told Kairi that they were together. She didn't seem to mind she was more happy then sad. Aqua was living at Destiny's Island with Sora and everynight they would walk on the beach watch the waves.

"Aqua do you wanna go out tomorow?" Sora said *That's like what i told Ven what i wanted a guy to do..Im thinking Sora is gonna be the one*

"Sure." Aqua said with a warm smile. Then they kissed then went home..


End file.
